Letters of Rain
by Enpu
Summary: Harry remembers someone from fourth year, a mystery girl from another wizarding school. They send letters at first, which unravels alot of thoughts and hidden meanings.. Then.. The trouble begins.


It was a rainy day, in which the castle was growing steadily colder. The stone walls didn't help much, it had no insolation for the cold bout of weather they were experiancing. The quidditch feild was covered in mud, and the few grass blades that were able to withhold the heavy mud, had a small layer of frost on them. The empty halls symbolized it was early morning.. There was nobody wandering these cold halls, at least that's what the weather would have thought.  
Harry walked down the hall looking at the tiles, and at his dark navy slippers. He stopped at the owlery to send a letter he had wrote to a girl, one he met during the Triwizard tournament; when he had been in the hospital. Someone had come in to visit, to give a gift to him. He remembered very vaguely, but a name stood fresh in his mind. Seiel. He had wrote a letter, and addressed it with only a name. Seiel. He knew hedwig could find her, or at least he was hoping the best.  
"Harry?" A females voice said. He turned to see Cho standing there. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"Uhm... Just sending a letter." He said, his voice quieted because of the echoes. There converstaions had been awkward since fifth year, when they had a bit of arguement. Two years later, who would have known she wanted him? He wasn't interested anymore.  
"Oh... Same here... So, how have you been?" She said, tossing her hair behind her. He hardly noticed until the shone from the window caught on her hair.  
"Oh, I've been alright..." He said, still tired. She took the hint and went on with her buisness. He put his arm out for Hedwig, which flew down swiftly. He tied the small note to her left leg and set her out the large, highly decorated window. He leaned out watching her fly into the fog which seemed as thick as the heavyness in the air. Cho had left, and he walked out, dragging his feet a bit to return to bed. But, before he could get to bed, another person had stopped him. Professor Snape. He looked at him, a bit unamused.  
"What do you want Snape?" Harry said, finding himself in an agitated mood.  
"Feeling guilty Potter?" He said, looking at him without blinking, a cold stare.  
"No. I haven't doen anything wrong, just sent a note." He looked at him, the same way Snape was looking at him.  
"To who? Your precious friend, Lupin? Or have you forgot Sirius was dead, and tried to write him again?" Snape sneered.  
"Don't you dare bring Sirius up! You aren't good enough to even speak his name you bloody git!" Harry yelled, startiling himself a bit. Snape laughed and walked off.  
"Whatever you would like to think Potter." He said in the distance. Harry stood there for a while, and left to return to his bed. But he soon found he wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. He walked down to the Great Hall, where he sat in the empty large room, four tables across, all with different banners. The fireplace was buring steadily, which meant the house elves were there recently. People started to walk in, along with Hermione. Hermione sat next to him and smiled.  
"'Lo Harry." She said, gettign otu some homework, so typical of her, which made him smile.  
"Hey Hermione. Already doing homework?" He said, looking at the book she had.  
"Oh yes, you know how much they pile on us seventh years. It's... alright, but you have to think of the average students!"  
Harry laughed and shook his head.  
"Average grades, like mine?" He smiled. Hermione blushed slightly. He had gotten a lot more handsome, his green eyes like forest, and his black hair grown out, pulled loosely into a low ponytail.  
"If you say so, I think your getting better, just a few more hours of studying, then you should be fine!" She said, fine meaning above average. Above average was her standard in all things.  
"Yeah." He laughed and looked out the window. It was raining now, he wondered if the note was getting wet... 


End file.
